Perfect Together
by peroxidepest17
Summary: Sequel to “Making a Deal” Ikkaku doesn’t like to hold back for anyone or anything.


**Title:** Perfect Together  
**Author:** Celeste  
**Universe:** Bleach   
**Theme/Topic:** parallel piece to "Happy Together"  
**Rating:** PG-15  
**Pairing:** IkkakuxKira,  
**Warning/s:** Spoilers for the whole Soul Society Arc. Plus stupidity and OOC and vague pron.  
**Word Count: **3,040  
**Time:** 3.42 hours (GOD I NEED EDITS)  
**Summary:** Sequel to "Making a Deal"- Ikkaku doesn't like to hold back for anyone or anything.  
**Dedication:** everyone at fnafiction. com for their continued support- I never thought I'd be on the favorites list of 200+ people! I am boggled. O.o Thank you!  
**A/N: **I just kind of wanted to write something vaguely pron-ish when I started this, but it turned out not wanting to cooperate so I sort of have a pron/introspection hybrid freak child. Meh… I'm still really just indulging myself with this series since the idea won't leave my head, so I don't really expect anything great out of it other than the profound relief of getting it off my chest. --;; Lowered expectations, baby! thumbs up  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, though I wish constantly.  
**Distribution:** Just lemme know.

* * *

Third division captain Kira Izuru sat at his desk working quietly, signing off on various missives, requisition forms and mission requests as they came in, feeling for the first time in a long time, completely content with where he was in life. 

The pain of the past and the knowledge that Ichimaru Gin had once sat in the same chair he was currently in still weighed on him, but not as heavily as it had before. It ached, but it was bearable now, and he believed that if things continued to go the way they were going, he would soon be free of those sore memories.

With his vice-captain's help, he looked forward to coming into his own someday.

It gave him hope, made him work harder, made him try to be stronger than he had before, stronger than he'd been under Gin's sinisterly protective shadow.

In the past, Gin had always simply patted him on the head and said it was okay.

Ikkaku kicked him in the ass and made him do what needed to be done and told him to stop being a panty-waist.

It had been exactly what he needed, and after the past whirlwind months with Madarame by his side, he felt more self-assured, more capable, more responsible than he ever had with Ichimaru, as much as he had believed that he'd loved and needed his former captain in the past.

He thought that maybe it was finally seeing the real thing that made everything else shrink away into almost nothing.

"Oi, taichou, you in?"

A sharp rap on his door drew his attention back to his work, and frowning, he finished one more supply requisition form before calling, "I'm in here, Ikkaku, come in!" in response.

The door slid open and his vice-captain peered into the brightly lit office, wrinkling his nose to still find the blonde at his desk. "Still workin' away, eh?" the bald shinigami questioned, leaning tiredly against the doorframe.

"Aa. But if I work hard for a few more hours, I think I can finish and be caught up in time for tomorrow's work."

Ikkaku stared at him incredulously. "Tomorrow?"

Smiling sheepishly, Kira nodded. "There's always a lot of work, ne? I'm…not as fast as you are, but… I'm getting better, I think."

Ikkaku rolled his eyes. "Whaddya mean 'ya think'? 'Course you're getting' better with the practice. It's _all_ we've been doin' lately, seems like," he muttered, scratching at the back of his neck wearily.

"Well, it's not too different from being a vice-captain before, I think, right?" Kira offered with a gentle smile. "There's always paperwork."

"I guess," Ikkaku shrugged, though he obviously didn't like the thought of being nothing but a paper-pusher. Kira chuckled a little to himself and supposed that no, it didn't fit Ikkaku's loud personality, all that sitting around and writing. But it was part of their work, and Ikkaku was always griping to him about how important it was to make sure everyone pulled their weight in the division. No slackers allowed. And so Kira made sure that he worked extra hard, as much as he didn't like paperwork himself. "Um…Ikkaku?"

"Hmmm?"

"Do you think you can help me take these down to a runner? I want to have at least what I've finished delivered before Yamamoto-soutaichou retires for the evening." He held out a stack of carefully folded and sealed missives.

Ikkaku eyed them disinterestedly. "Um…I'm gonna have to say no."

Kira blinked at Ikkaku, looking rather lost as he sat there with the forms outstretched between the two of them. "Huh?"

Ikkaku grinned back and stepped into the third division captain's room, sliding the door shut behind him with a little smirk. "You heard me. Ain't gonna do it."

Izuru looked at a loss. "Why not?"

"That's why." Ikkaku gestured smugly towards the dying sunlight through the open window.

Kira stared outside for a little while, got to see the last rays of sun dip below the horizon before blinking out. Not quite getting it, he turned back to Madarame, blinking at his subordinate in wide-eyed bafflement. "Eh?"

Ikkaku looked back disapprovingly. "What, forgotten already taichou? As of this evenin', this is our first off-duty break since we've been reinstated as a unit."

Kira's eyes lit with recognition. "Oh, that's right. I completely forgot about that."

Ikkaku laughed and leaned over the desk, plucking the blonde's brush right out of his hand. "Yeah, that's what I figured."

"Ah… but Ikkaku, I'm almost done with this…"

"Nope," Ikkaku responded easily, setting the brush down and picking Kira up instead. "We're off duty now."

"Ikkaku!" Izuru squawked in surprised protest, kicking slightly as he felt himself being hauled skyward and tossed recklessly over his vice-captain's shoulder. "Ack… wait! Ikkaku… you can't just… I um… I… order you to put me down!"

"Nothin' doin', Kira. I'm off duty. I don't gotta take orders right now," Ikkaku crowed arrogantly in response, giving the blonde's bottom a fond slap for emphasis. "And so're you. And we ain't wastin' any of our downtime doin' extra work."

"I-ikkaku!" Izuru protested, wiggling in an attempt to detach himself from the other death god's firm hold.

"Hmmm…futon, futon," Ikkaku murmured to himself thoughtfully, hefting his bewildered captain into a more comfortable position. "Right, looks like we're goin' to my room."

Kira blushed profusely at his vice-captain's rather blasé treatment of the situation but continued squirming in half-hearted protest anyway. "I-ikkaku…"

The bald shinigami groaned. "I'm warnin' you… better stop squirmin' around and sayin' my name like that or I'll take you on the floor right here, right now, screw the bed," Ikkaku cautioned, smiling dangerously as he felt the blonde tense in his grasp.

"But…but… I-ikkaku… we… ack!"

Kira yelped again as he was lowered to the floor on his back, his equilibrium spinning from the numerous changes in orientation his vice-captain had subjected him to in the last five minutes. "Eh?" He blinked up at the bald shinigami, who was looming over him with a purely predatory smile.

"Warned ya, didn't I?"

Kira looked back helplessly. "Eh? R-right here? Right _now_?"

"Yup."

"B-but…"

His protests were cut off the second Ikkaku kissed him, rough and firm and with one hand unabashedly diving into the side slits of the third division captain's hakama while the other cupped the back of his head firmly, fingers unapologetically destroying Kira's neatly kept hair.

In retrospect, Kira supposed he should have taken Ikkaku's warning seriously. One of the things the blonde was learning to love about his vice-captain was that he never went back on his word, no matter what sort of idiotic promise he might have made, be it babysitting Yachiru or having sex on the floor of his captain's office.

And another one of those things the blonde captain was learning to love about Madarame was the way he kissed. Honest, aggressive, and heavy with a sort of heart-pounding reality that Gin's dreamlike touches and whispered lies had never evoked in the blonde. Something he could push back into and really feel, a solid weight to grasp in his own two hands.

Kira shook in Madarame's arms, but kissed back gamely enough before long, making quiet little moaning noises through his nose that made the vice-captain tense with anticipation. And once Ikkaku was sure his captain's resolve was nice and melted, along with his knees, he pulled back, licking his lips hungrily and grinning like he'd just won a million dollars _and_ all the beer he could ever want for his whole life. "Aah… you were sayin' Kira?" he asked, voice low.

Kira, heartbeat rapid as a bird's in his chest, held onto Ikkaku's shoulders, grasping tightly. "Why…why…"

"'Cuz it's about time we got to properly enjoy ourselves," the vice-captain responded truthfully, eyes already planning his next attack, this time on that pretty white throat of his captain's. "No interruptions now, _taichou_… you're all mine for the next few days, got it?" he asked, before diving in rather enthusiastically.

Kira struggled to form coherent thought under the onslaught, clinging to Ikkaku's arms and managing to whimper, "Nnngh… that wasn't… what… I was…going… to ask…"

"Hmmm?" Madarame murmured, only half-listening as his tongue traced the side of his squirming captain's jugular.

"I…was going to ask… why you stopped," Kira breathed shyly, though Ikkaku could feel two bold legs slowly wrapping around his torso with growing assertiveness.

Laughing throatily, the new vice-captain nipped at the skin at the base of Izuru's neck. "That so? Well, I think you already know the answer to that, yeah?" he posed, undoing the knot that was keeping the blonde's hakama on. "And don't worry, cutie, gimme a second to get you nice'n naked and I'll kiss you all you want," he promised, whispering into Kira's ear as he worked on getting their clothes out of the way.

Kira nodded and timidly began to help, slipping the shoulder of his gi off and hoping he wasn't shaking too badly while Ikkaku's hands, real and solid and heavy, yanked unceremoniously at his clothes.

"Damn captains got too many layers on," Madarame muttered impatiently, though the anticipatory gleam was strong in his eyes. "At this rate, we're probably gonna make a mess all over the uniform, naked or not. That gonna be a problem?"

Kira shook his head, not enough breath in his chest to properly voice his answer.

"Good to know," the bald death god responded without missing a beat, quickly getting back to work.

Kira allowed himself a small chuckle and bent obligingly to Ikkaku's direction, exasperated laughter turning into gentle sighs as the evening progressed and Ikkaku's hands grew busier. Before long, those gentle sighs transformed as well, growing into cries desperately muffled by his hands as the vice-captain's fingers ran along the most sensitive parts of his body, firm and shameless in their exploration.

"Hey now, none of that," Ikkaku protested when he noticed Kira's hands clamped firmly over his mouth. "Wanna hear you, ya know?" he murmured, gently tugging at the blonde's wrists, drawing his hands down away from his face.

"Nnngh…but…but…"

"Hehehe wow, I never noticed before, but… heh… that blush really goes pretty far down on ya, doesn't it?"

"I-ikkaku!"

The bald shinigami laughed and paused to tickle the arch of the blonde's foot. "I just call it like I see it," he explained, unrepentant with his cheek on Kira's thigh.

"You don't have to say it just like that!" Kira protested, face stained pink with embarrassment.

Ikkaku laughed and stretched upwards, pressing a kiss to his captain's stomach. "Don't be so cute, I-chan, I mean it, I'll go completely crazy," he warned, fingers tightening their hold around Kira's backside. "Either way, you're gonna scream for me, got it?"

"Everyone will hear!"

Ikkaku leered predatorily. "Ya think so? I kinda like that idea, myself…let 'em know that…_this_… is all for _me…_"

"No…Nnnnngh…. Aahhh!"

"_There_ we go."

Kira's blush deepened. "Mmmmm… _warn_ me if you're going to do that!" he complained, writhing reflexively as Ikkaku continued using that dirty mouth of his for even dirtier things.

"You want a warning huh? Heh then watch out, blondie, 'cuz Imma about to do… _this._"

"Nnnngh, Ikkaku!"

Madarame whistled. "Damn but I'm good…"

When Kira looked down in an attempt to appear reproachful, Ikkaku's eyes were unquestionably laughing rather shamelessly back at him.

He was torn between indignant disbelief and begging for more.

Ikkaku made the decision for him when he bent his head and nuzzled the inside of a porcelain thigh.

Kira shouted.

If anyone had told him he would be having sex on the floor of his office with Ikkaku Madarame just a few months prior, he would have slapped them. Or, probably looked at them incredulously and slinked away in embarrassment, but the point was that before recently, he never would have accepted that this was how his life was going to be from here on out. Back then, he hadn't known that this sort of thing was possible, that someone could speak so crudely with the same mouth that kissed so warmly, that he could feel so wonderfully without the accompanying sting of pain that once, had been constantly present within the realm of such acts in Kira Izuru's reality.

In his life before, he never would have believed that he could feel as he did, doing what he was doing right now.

But this was a different life altogether now, he supposed. This was him not worrying about being too loud, him throwing his head back and shouting and sweating and clawing and moving and begging. This was the opposite of everything he'd known as the former him, the him that had felt muddled and nightmarish and so in love with Ichimaru Gin that even a false smile was enough to send his heart aflutter.

In this new life, Ikkaku's smiles were real and lewd and frank and he spoke truthfully, told Kira exactly what he liked and how he liked it and did his level best to do the same in return. This was no holds barred, raw, honest, emotive life, and it was messier than before, it was more awkward than before, but it was also liberating and refreshing in its own way, and Kira was beginning to think that he wouldn't even mind the stains that would invariably be all over his clothes come morning if life could always be like this.

Because life like this was experienced with a thousand emotions, a thousand sounds and sights and tastes and touches, not all good, but all there and real; a solid presence in Kira's chest. And the joy of having such an honest experience was worth all those not-good things that came along with it, things like the hand-shaped marks left on his hips and Ikkaku's solid, sticky weight slumped unceremoniously atop him, breathing heavily and cursing in gruff disbelief.

"Hah…shit…holy shit…"

Kira looked down at Ikkaku's quiet exclamation, not quite sure how to respond to those words with his thoughts as muddled as they were at the moment. Reflexively, he started to say, "Sorry…I…"

"Oh hell no," Ikkaku assured him quickly, leaning forward for a sloppy, though considerably enthusiastic kiss. "Those're good sounds. Thought the floor would be a little awkward, but you bend awesome," he breathed, resting his sweaty forehead against the blonde's and grinning goofily. "Gives me some pretty sweet ideas for next time..."

Kira blushed fiercely at the other man's tone, and Ikkaku no doubt would have shamelessly elaborated had the sound of firm knocking from the opposite side of the doorway not interrupted him before he could.

"Taichou? Fukutaichou? Um… I have some urgent requisition forms that need to be approved by one of you…." a voice announced. "I've got to turn them in tomorrow morning at the latest, sirs!"

"Aaa… um…o-one moment! We'll just be one moment!" Kira replied in a panic, forgetting his afterglow momentarily as the shock of being caught slammed into him. Mentally cursing himself for allowing them to do something like this in his _office_ of all places, he, flushed pink with embarrassment, tried to dash up off the floor and put his clothes back on to avoid any further fiasco.

Except before he could do any of that, Ikkaku pulled him back down onto the floor and wrapped a firm arm around him.

"Oof…Ikkaku stop it, we have to get dressed!" the blonde hissed, looking at his lazily sated lover incredulously.

"We're not on duty," Ikkaku responded easily, resting his chin on Kira's shoulder. "Tell him to go away."

"I can't do that! He needs to see me, us… and we're… on the floor…and… there's… _everywhere_…"

Ikkaku groaned and knuckled his captain's temple reprovingly. "You're still such a wimp sometimes, ya know that?" he asked in exasperation, before removing his hand and kissing the spot he'd just been abusing. "Now relax, would ya? I'll handle this one."

Kira blinked. "You will?"

"Yeah I will." Ikkaku sat up and cleared his throat, naked and sticky and not in any way willing to change that status for some idiot underling that hadn't gotten his forms in on time for the day.

"Sirs?" the outside shinigami persisted, before knocking on the door again. "Can I come in now? These forms really need to be taken care of as soon as possible and…"

"PERMISSION DENIED, BUTT-MONKEY. WE'RE BOTH OFF DUTY THROUGH MONDAY, YA HEAR ME? AND I'M NOT DOIN' ANYTHING WORK-RELATED 'TIL I'VE HAD ENOUGH MARATHON SEX TO TIDE ME OVER FOR THE NEXT MONTH! SO THE NEXT ASSHOLE THAT KNOCKS ON THE DOOR ASKIN' FOR A SIGNATURE FROM EITHER OF US IS _DEAD, _GOT IT? SPREAD THE WORD."

Kira stared in bewildered disbelief at Ikkaku.

Ikkaku, upon finishing, merely looked self-satisfied as he grunted and relaxed back onto the tatami, clutching Kira up against him as he did.

After a very long moment, a quiet voice replied, "Um, yessir. Excuse me sirs." The sound of rapidly retreating footsteps followed.

Kira, face bright pink, groaned and buried his face into Ikkaku's shoulder, chuckling in simultaneous horror and amused embarrassment at how callously the other shinigami had just revealed their relationship to their entire division. "Ikkaku," he sighed, "now everyone knows."

"Yeah? They were gonna figure it out sooner or later, anyway. And anyone that's gotta problem with it can kiss my ass," the vice-captain declared nonchalantly, squeezing Kira firmly for emphasis.

"Really?"

"Che. I already said so, didn't I?"

Kira chuckled breathlessly and snuggled up against the other death god, sighing resignedly. "I guess you did."

"Yeah I did."

Ikkaku was blunt enough to never say anything he really didn't mean in the first place, after all. And given what he'd just announced to the whole third division, the blonde was beginning to think that there were even times when his vice-captain was a little _too_ honest.

As if to emphasize the point, Ikkaku suddenly grinned and pinched Kira's ass, asking, "Hey…roll over would ya? There's something I kinda wanna try, if you're up to it…"

Sometimes, sometimes he was definitely too honest.

But, Kira mused to himself as he slowly turned over; it was something he was learning to love about Ikkaku anyway.

**END**


End file.
